User blog:Damage3245/Blindfish Attack Potency
Feat Yichuan walked in front of them towards four marble tablets, each one of them weighing several hundred pounds. Yichuan grabbed one of them, then threw it far away into the distance, and then grabbed another one and tossed that one as well. In the blink of an eye, all four of them were howling through the air. These massive, heavy tablets were thrown with such force that they made the air howl. They were like four missiles, and had transformed into black dots in the sky. Hrm. A pitch-black greatbow appeared in the hands of the bearded man, Blindfish, along with four arrows. He raised his bow high. Shua! Shua! Shua! Shua! Four arrows flashed through the skies, disappearing almost instantly as they chased after those four black dots. Pengpengpengpeng!!!!! Those four black dots totally disappeared. Ning gaped at the sight. He gaped for a long time. father tossed those heavy stones, he threw them at least one or two kilometers and turned them into missiles? Ning felt stunned. this Blindfish’s arrows… I felt like, in the blink of an eye, in less than a second, they arrived at that distance of a kilometer or two away. If we calculate it carefully… these arrows must have at least travelled at the speed of nearly two thousand meters a second. legendary god, Houyi, once sent out nine arrows in a row and shot and killed nine Golden Crows. Blindfish laughed loudly. master, I only possess some superficial skills. Blindfish, the rubble won’t hit or hurt anyone when it falls, will it? Ning suddenly remembered to ask this question. Yichuan shook his head. your Master Blindfish is a Xiantian lifeform, and has infused his arrows with his own innate energy. When the arrows reached the tablets, they immediately blew the tablets into dust which will drift down slowly. How can there be rubble which would smash anyone? - Desolate Era, Book 1 - Chapter 9 AP Calc Since the weight of the individual tablets is specified as 'several hundred pounds', I will assume a low-end value of 300 pounds going by the Google definition of 'several' meaning 'more than two but not many.' Density of marble = 2711 kg/m³ Weight of individual tablet = 300 pounds = 136.078 kg Volume of individual tablet = 50194.8 cm³ Volume of all four tablets = 200779.2 cm³ Value of pulverization = 214.35 (j/cc) 200779.2 * 214.35 = 43037021.52 joules Speed Calc Blindish's arrows reach a distance of at least a kilometres in the approximate speed of an eye-blink. Distance = 1 km Low-end Human eye-blink = 400 milliseconds Average Human eye-blink = 125 milliseconds Low-end Speed = 2500 m/s Mid-end Speed = 8000 m/s Ji Ning using rough estimates guesses that the arrows must have been at least travelling at around 2000 m/s so the first result is not far off. Results Blindfish's AP = 0.01 tons (Wall Class) Low-end Blindfish's Attack Speed = 8.47 Mach (Hypersonic) Mid-end Blindfish's Attack Speed = 23.32 Mach (Hypersonic) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation